clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
CT-914
|born = 32 BBY''Regulation 4, Clone Trooper Birth Date'' |died = 20 BBY''Medstar I: Battle Surgeons'' |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |rank = Private |era(s) = Clone Wars }} CT-914 was a clone trooper that served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. History CT-914 was born in 32 BBY on the planet of Kamino, alongside his brother CT-915. The two troopers spent all of their time together, as they were birthed in the same pod unit. The two graduated together and were deployed when the Clone Wars began. In 20 BBY, CT-914 and CT-915 were deployed to Drognar where the Republic and Separatist forces were fighting over fields of Bota, a highly valuable planet with medicinal factors. On Drognar, the two were assigned to the same cohort. 914 was placed within the Barracks CT-Tertium, the largest of the three garrisons of Ground Base Seven, located on the edge of the Rotfurze Wastes, a region of severe ecological blight. 914, during his time on Drognar, developed an unusual malady that caused his blood vessels to dilate seemingly without reason, resembling a deep shock condition. This resulted in CT-914's blood pressure being dangerously low; if he were to stand or sit up too quickly, he would pass out as blood could not feed to his brain in the proper fashion. Once his condition became aware, he was rushed to the Republic Mobile Surgical Unit 7. However, the doctors were unable to diagnose the issue, with the local xenobiotic Ree Ohr dubbing the condition, "orthostatic hypotensive syncope of idiopathic origin." Due to this, he was bed-ridden in the RMSU's special section for patients who required consistent monitoring and the doctors could only put them on histaminic retardant that decreased his blood pressure. 914 was visited by Jedi Commander Barriss Offee, who had been assigned to the Mobile Surgical Unit. She spoke to him, asking him to sit up and when he attempted doing so, he fainted for 13 seconds. She then offered to use the Force to probe the trooper's energy field and determine the cause of the condition. Offee spent an hour in the deep connection with the Force and located the disturbance in his neural net, centered in his hypothalamus. Offee then used the Force to soothe the injury. When the procedure was over, CT-914 stood up and managed to do so, without a hint of dizziness. Thanking Offee for her help, 914 returned to his duties. Sometime later, CT-915 was injured in battle. 914 helped transport his brother to the RMSU and the local surgeons fought for the trooper's life. 914 waited long and worried for his brother, until when Doctor Jos Vondar confronted him and told him that his brother had died during surgery. 914 became grief-stricken but tried to hold his feelings within. Vondar, believing that clones were essentially the Republic's equivalent to Separatist battle droids, asked if CT-914 and CT-915 had known each other, with 914 telling him he considered his fallen comrade as a brother, which in turn shocked the Doctor. Once thanking the Doctor for his attempts to save his brother, 914 returned to his unit. CT-914 was assigned to trash duty a few days later at RMSU. As he approached the refuse bin, he met Vondar, who asked him about 915's death personally. 914 was not pleased with discussing it, however, since Vondar held a rank of captain in the GAR, his training dictated that he was obliged to answer his superior's question. He told Vondar that he wholeheartedly missed his brother and that he would expect to miss him till his own demise. 914 returned to his task of gathering trash, leaving Vondar to ponder what he was just told. Not long thereafter, 914's platoon was ambushed by guerilla forces and a majority of his unit were killed, including himself, in the process. Two days following the ambush, Vondar - who had changed his views on the values of clone's lives - paid 914 a sympathy call, in hopes to apologize for his confrontation and approach. When learning of the trooper's death, the Doctor was shocked and his death struck him as close as the news of the death of an old friend. Appearances * Medstar I: Battle Surgeons * ''Medstar II: Jedi Healer '' References Category:Clone troopers Category:Dead characters